


Solaris

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), Valmont/Shendu, 圣瓦
Kudos: 1





	Solaris

这篇的灵感来源于Mormon Boyz系列，有条件的可以去看看。里面Solaris和Holy Master都为杜撰。  
\----------------------------------------------  
瓦龙15岁被推出来在家族里崭露头角，发展下线，18岁出来单干，20岁那年就因为亲爹意外去世开始接手家里的产业。他花了很长时间去摸清家族里盘根错节的地下王国，这些年几乎已经可以像模像样地运行它们。他自恃见多识广，经验丰富，人一旦到达了一个高度，会接触到一些完全不一样的事物。他却经常夜不能寐，不能说良心未泯，为了走到今天这一步，良心早就交易殆尽。但谁说黑手帮的首领不会饱受精神压力的折磨？他喜欢马术、高尔夫球；喜欢坐在剧院里欣赏芭蕾和音乐剧；喜欢欣赏一些画作或艺术品，甚至拥有很多私人收藏。当以上这些爱好都无法使他获得内心的平静时，他确信自己是因为缺乏信仰。几位密友推荐他去找Solaris教的主教聊一聊，据说可以收获不错的体验。  
这就是为什么他周末出现在这里，拜托了，黑手帮的老大也可以休周末。从外面看这甚至不应该是宗教场所，只是山间一幢别墅，连上外面的湖区景观，像个度假山庄，唯一不同的是它纯白色的外墙。瓦龙四下看了一圈，心想如果聊天没效果就当在这里度假小住，新鲜空气总有好处。  
门厅处已经安排人来接他了，所有人穿的都是纯白色，瓦龙觉得看久了眼睛都要失焦。预约主教的客人只能亲自进入，名人政要的保镖们都要拦在外面。瓦龙不喜欢带保镖，他常年健身、学习一些体术，用于进攻、防御和脱身。  
他被年轻的教徒们引导着来到一个小房间，床上放了一件棉质圆领薄恤衫和一条同材质的白色短裤，长度不过膝盖。这意思很明显了。  
一个年轻教徒跟他介绍怎样沐浴，怎样做准备，事无巨细，最后终于说：“瓦龙先生，等您准备好就可以出来了，我们将在外面等您，带您去见教宗。”  
“教宗？不好意思，我记得我只约了主教？”瓦龙有些困惑。  
“是的先生，我们的教宗选择了您，别担心，这是Holy Master的指引。祝您洗得舒适！”说着迈步出去了。  
瓦龙在房间里待的非常久，因为他一头长发吹干梳顺很耗时间。而且从浴室出来之后他发现穿的衣服全部被拿走了，连发带都没有剩下。他只好任头发披散下来。这里也没有拖鞋，好在地毯松软干燥。  
瓦龙跟着那个身形矮小的教徒，等等？也许他并不是矮小，其实他根本就是个青少年？来之前他曾听过很多传闻，和那些主流教派有一些相似之处，也许这侧面印证了。  
不过这和他没什么关系，他今天只是来聊聊天，做一次心灵“净化”，没错，他们是这么说的。  
Solaris教的教宗似乎并没有在公共场合出现过，一般都是几位负责教派内事务的主教出面。有很多人声称这是一个邪教，不过还没有确凿的证据。  
他们来到三楼走廊尽头的一扇门前，带领他的教徒敲了敲门，里面没有回应，但他说：“先生，您可以进去了。”说完做了一个请的手势，容不得瓦龙迟疑。  
他在门口深吸了一口气，以为开门会进入一个黑暗的告解室之类的地方，然而完全不是---这是一间非常明亮的屋子，家具陈设都是他们教派的风格：全是纯白色。因为有一个大落地窗，所以这件屋子亮得有些刺眼。难道待久了不会得雪盲症？瓦龙有感而发。他一眼扫过去没有看见那位教宗，只有一把巨大的椅子背对他遮挡住了视线，他猜想他应该坐在那里。  
瓦龙清了清嗓子：“您好？教宗先生？”  
“瓦龙先生，您好，请原谅我不能立马站起来迎接您。”看来他确实坐在椅子上。  
瓦龙隐隐有些不满，说什么“教宗选择了您。”呸，都不站起来迎接访客吗？但他还是相当礼貌地回应：“好的，没关系。我可以走到您那里……”  
“不！……我是说请您稍等，我先说明一下状况。”  
瓦龙简直一头雾水，他不知道这位教宗在玩什么把戏，于是一句不发站在原地。  
“是这样的，尊贵的瓦龙先生，我和常人不大一样。”  
“哦，没关系，您是贵教的教宗，当然杰出得与众不同。”瓦龙顺着他的话捧他，要知道他说漂亮话得心应手。  
“我是说，我当教宗是有原因的，如果您不介意直面我，并且不逃避，那我会亲自走过去迎接您的到来，我亲爱的朋友。”  
这极大的加深了瓦龙的好奇，这个教派的神秘氛围倒是营造的不错，也许这是他们收买人心的方法之一：制造悬念。  
“当然不，我很乐意见您。而且我今天就是专程来和您聊聊的，不是吗？”  
“那好。”教宗站起来，他披了一件带兜帽的巨大斗篷，也是白色的。  
瓦龙还在想这斗篷实在是太大了能把这位身形高大的教宗遮得严严实实的时候，教宗整个儿地把它脱了下来。这使得瓦龙一下呆立在原地，心如擂鼓，不知道作何反应。因为斗篷里的，居然不是人类！  
教宗站在那里，看他访客的反应。瓦龙脑子一下子就炸了：深绿色的鳞片、巨大的骨爪、蛇一样的黄眼睛。如果不是恐怖片里的蜥蜴人，那他就是一条龙。  
“抱歉，亲爱的瓦龙先生，让您受惊了，这就是我的本来样貌。”教宗开口说话了，见瓦龙没有剧烈的反应，他又补充到：“我是圣主，如您所见，是一条龙。”  
瓦龙表面一副平静的样子，心却一下一下击打着他的胸腔。他忍耐住巨大的恐惧与好奇：“您好……圣主先生。您难道就是贵教的那位Holy Master？”  
“是。所以我作教宗是有原因的。那么请您来这边坐，我想我们可以开始了，如果您对我的外表没有异议。”他微微探身，做了一个请的姿势。瓦龙心想贵教真是一点不给人喘口气的机会。  
原来跟那把大椅子相对还有另外一把靠背椅。他们俩面对面坐下了，这两张椅子离得很近，两人几乎膝盖相抵，于是瓦龙得以近距离地观察他。那条龙脸上看不出什么感情，但是蛇一样的瞳孔盯着他还是不太舒服。他不确信是否能和非人的生物建立信任，因为搜肠刮肚想的都是传说故事里恶龙如何压迫人类。瓦龙不自觉地往椅背上靠了靠，仿佛靠近落地窗会让他觉得心里光明一些。  
圣主不是没察觉到这些反应，意料之中，这个瓦龙不是个草包，挺好。虽然之前对他的背景有所耳闻，但亲眼见了仍觉得他能沉得住气。他也知道自己的教派臭名昭著，但是来“咨询”的人还是络绎不绝，人总是这样的生物，他要做的只是给予他们所求，满足了欲望也获得了财富。只不过教徒的选择从来要他亲自把关，更别说那些主教，每一个人床上什么样，偏好什么姿势，喜欢被怎样灌输真理，他都不能更清楚，毕竟是一个个操出来的。但他狩猎范围只在教内，最近他随机挑了一个感兴趣的客人亲自上阵，这也正是瓦龙来到圣主面前的原因。  
“以Holy Master之名，愿您得到心灵的解放。现在你要把全部信任交付给我。”他伸出爪子，示意他们双手相合、握紧。  
瓦龙深呼吸了几个来回，觉得心里平静了些，于是很用劲地握了回去。  
“我给您解释一下，我们的心灵疗愈建立在绝对信任的基础上，请您离我近一些，我们需要近距离的互相对视，由我引导您开始这次的疗愈。”圣主解释到，一边率先凑近了，手肘撑在大腿上。  
瓦龙犹豫了一下，也凑近跟他对视，像在对视一只鳄鱼，对面目光灼灼，他只能解剖自己，用同样直白的目光刺回去。  
圣主的鼻息轻轻喷在瓦龙的脸上，引起他脸颊旁边的头发一阵阵拂动。  
“放松你的呼吸，集中精神，忽视周围的事物，现在我要问你几个问题，希望你坦诚面对自己的内心。”  
瓦龙眨了眨眼，示意他可以开始了。  
“你最近有没有感觉精神压力大？”  
“嗯，有一点。”  
“有没有觉得找不到疏解的方式？对很多事情都缺乏兴趣？”  
“是，偶尔会出现这种情况，我以为是休息不足？”  
“好，现在随着我的指令，呼吸。1——2——1——2——”瓦龙感觉到圣主手背上的鳞片坚硬，但手心一面却是柔软的，他放缓了呼吸的节奏，感觉慢慢平静下来了，起初对龙的恐惧和惊奇也渐渐消失。  
也许龙也是一种很美丽的生物，尤其是拥有更高级的智慧，危险却让人好奇，也许这就是人类热衷于探索怪兽的原因所在？绿色的鳞片底下覆盖着怎样的思想，怎样的灵魂？也可能他们根本不在意人类的纠葛。  
“现在告诉全知全能的圣主，你为什么烦恼？”  
“我，我不知道，说不出什么具体的事情。我尝试用一些方法疏解，但是好像没什么效果。”  
“包括去夜店找MB吗？”（MB：money boy）  
瓦龙猛地往后一退，但是龙的爪子抓得很紧，他想起身没起来，还被拉到了面前。他明显不太高兴，转过头回避龙的目光：“我认为这是个人私事，请你不要这样冒犯我。”  
圣主不在意他说了什么，只是加了一句解释：“瓦龙先生，我对您的生活方式不予置喙，这只是我们问题的一部分，如果您觉得这是探听您的隐私，那么我会觉得我受到很大的侮辱。”他松开了爪子，“您也是听您朋友们的推荐来的不是吗？我做我的本职工作却要受到这种误解，那么我觉得疗愈也不必进行下去了，您请回吧。”  
瓦龙一时间成为了不占理的那一方，他愣了几秒，猜想可能这是必须进行的部分，也许这条龙确实有他自己的方法。把这种教派的领袖惹毛了可不是什么好事，尤其是对方并不是人类的情况下。但是在陌生人前暴露性向实在是让人不快，如果对方可以保守秘密的话……是相信他还是离开这里？反正情况也不会变得更糟糕更尴尬了，他还是选择相信那条龙，也许他真的有什么办法。于是他露出抱歉的笑容，重新握住了圣主的前肢：“向您表达歉意，圣主先生，是我过于敏感了，请继续吧。”  
圣主的鼻子几乎是很响地哼了一声，表示没关系。  
“好，让我们继续。”说完不说话了，瓦龙才意识到他在等自己回答上一个问题。  
“呃，这个，是这样。”  
“你觉得你这种想法是来源于一时寻求刺激还是一直对男性抱有性幻想呢？”  
“一直吧，我挺早就知道自己的取向了。”  
“童年时代的影响？”  
“也许？”  
“问你自己。”  
“我不想说。”  
“过于强势的父亲、秘密出轨的母亲、所有人对你的期望？”  
“是。但这不是我的错，我也不想改变什么。我没有觉得这种性向有什么问题。”说完他才想到的确是有一些宗教对同xing恋持保守态度，但Solaris？  
“Solaris不会在意这些。好，那父母知道这回事吗？”  
“不知道，你连我的性向都知道，怎么可能不知道我爸已经死了？他死前大概也不知道吧。至于我妈，她已经很多年不在国内了，不联系她已经很久了。”  
“会对身边的男性有性幻想吗？小时候有没有想象着同学然后一边自慰？”龙的脸越来越近，这让瓦龙产生了圣主可能要亲他的错觉，但他还是坚持和龙对视，其实自己没有反应过来他已经不自觉的靠到了椅背上。  
“……没有。”  
“到底有没有？”  
“……没，没有。”  
“瓦龙先生，你不说实话让我很为难。”  
“有，不多。”  
这个时候圣主已经放开了手，只是两手放在自己的膝盖上，上半身凑近去看他。瓦龙整个靠坐在巨大的椅子上，手耷在身体两侧的椅垫上。  
“在哪里？在教室吗？后来有没有一个人在办公室里这样做过？”  
“没有很多次，很害怕。”  
“害怕什么？被人发现？你这样想你的同学和你身边的人，有没有负罪感？”  
“有，但是这样想，会很快……很快到。”  
“让你很兴奋吗？你做完了怎么跟别人相处呢？有没有幻想过他们亲自操你？”  
“不敢……怕。”  
“会对其他人勃起吗？”  
“不会。”  
“所以你不是一个会乱搞的人？”  
“我不认为这两者存在因果关系。”  
“你还是会找别人来疏解生理欲望，而且做过很多次这样的行为？”  
“是。”  
“把他们带回家？”  
“不，别开玩笑了，去酒店。”  
“你不喜欢的人不会让你勃起？”  
“也会，看情况。”  
“这样会怎样？”圣主的爪子隔着白色棉布短裤摸他的阴茎，上下摩挲，他布满鳞片的脸仍然一动不动，直视着瓦龙的眼睛。瓦龙一动也不敢动，气氛实在是太稠了，难以搅动，难以破解。他搞不清楚现在的状况，脱身也不大可能，但是在那条龙那样的目光下他又觉得很暧昧，但愿只是他的误会。  
“……圣主。”  
“现在呢？你是怎么想着别人然后自慰的？”  
“我不知道。”  
“会想着他们在你面前脱光，然后你手伸到底下，自己撸下包皮然后来回动吗？是腿担在椅子两边，另一只手摸自己的乳头吗？”  
圣主的爪子从裤腰勾进去，食指的指背轻轻拂动，用鳞片蹭着那里，已经有一点抬头。瓦龙感觉周围起了一团热气，把他整个团在里面，于是耳朵隆隆地烫了起来，头脑也有点不清明。但是那双黄眼睛眨都不眨，仿佛手上的动作和他本人没有关系。  
这条龙到底是怎么想的呢？他是故意这样做的吗？但瓦龙觉得他的想法都会被眼前的黄眼睛看得一清二楚，仿佛在他面前解剖自己。  
“……不，没有。”  
“晚上会不会经常在床上这样呢？真是很羞耻的行为啊。”圣主说着整只手都探了进去，撸下那一层，露出头段，蹭在棉质的布料上。这一下的刺激让瓦龙战栗了两三秒，他有点想去吻面前的龙，下面确实起了反应。于是他探头，用嘴唇去碰龙的吻部。但圣主的另一只爪子几乎是立即掐住了他的脖子，将他摁回椅背，动弹不得。圣主本就比他高大，现在更是居高临下地看着他。  
瓦龙这时才意识到龙是一种十分强大的动物，而并非能够好好讲道理的同类。他突然就有一种感觉：今天死在这里也没有人会发现。  
“瓦龙先生想干什么呢？为什么突然要吻我？是因为我让你起反应了吗？”圣主伸出细长的舌头去舔他的耳垂，缩回来的时候很像一条蛇。  
“那圣主您是想猥//亵我还是强奸我？明明一副道貌岸然的样子，最后还不是想跟我上床？贵教的教宗心思就这么不堪？”  
瓦龙一边反驳着他的话，一边却觉得那长爪子随时能划破他的喉咙或小腹，无论哪边都很危险，以至于到最后他微微发抖。  
“不，你太自以为是了。再说我下手可没轻重，万一划破了皮，血流出来衣服和椅子都很难清理。”圣主摸到瓦龙这会已经萎了，开口笑他：“这就吓软了？也不过是个草包，你软了怎么玩别人啊？你和MB到底是谁操谁啊？还是说你来就是要找操的？”  
瓦龙眦目，气得破口大骂：“放我走，你这怪物，去你妈的！”他在椅子上挣扎，奈何圣主把住了他两边命脉，也不敢乱动。  
圣主放开了伸进他裤子里的手，撩开了教宗的袍子，里面竟然没有其他衣物，瓦龙就这么突然地看见龙的阴茎，已经抬头了，生机勃发。圣主用手摸了两把，掐着瓦龙脖子的爪子，搂到他头后面，一发力就让他弯下腰，面对着那里，本来刚刚摸阴茎的手抓住瓦龙的两只手腕，扭在瓦龙的腰背上，让他动弹不得。  
“舔，射了就放你走。”圣主也不在乎自己的险恶用心被看穿，这只是个人类而已。他挺身，用下面去抵他的脸颊，他头发很长，鬓角的头发蹭得圣主大腿痒痒的，那里又很刺激。移到瓦龙嘴边，逼得他不得不张嘴含住。但是龙的阴茎太长，从硬腭一路擦到软腭，一下噎得他反胃，喉咙口一阵收缩，然而异物还在嘴里，于是连连干呕，眼里噙着眼泪，头上血管充血鼓起。对于圣主来说当然很爽，瓦龙嘴里热乎乎，充盈着分泌出来的口水。他一下下按着瓦龙的头，最后揪住他一头长发，前后移动。瓦龙狼狈不堪，鼻涕眼泪一齐流下来，眼里根本看不清东西，脑子也天旋地转，后脑勺里像有根筋在剧烈跳动着。胃部的抽动导致酸液上涌，喉头辣辣的，心如擂鼓，他说不出话，只能“嗯嗯”地哼着，这无疑让圣主更加兴奋。  
不知道过了多久，圣主突然不动了，瓦龙愣愣的，还没有反应过来，就感觉到圣主射到他喉咙里去了。一边抗拒一边调动身体各个部位挣扎扭动，结果不小心呛到，开始剧烈咳嗽，胸口像一个风箱一样起伏，咳嗽的声音都是闷闷的。圣主退出来，放开了他，一只手替他拍着背，另一只手把阴茎上剩下的一点都抹到他脸上，还沾到了头发，一边故作关心地提建议：“哎呀你乖乖咽下去就好了，非要乱动。”  
瓦龙浑身脱力，滑坐在地毯上，突然涌上一股恶心，看到茶几边有个垃圾桶，哆哆嗦嗦爬过去，“哇”地一声呕吐起来，里面全是胃液和白色黏液的混合物，一股酸臭味弥漫开来。圣主看他吐完了，在后面脱下衣服，一把把瓦龙从腰腹处捞起来，打横抱着往房间里的浴室走：“恶心死了，真不体面。”  
瓦龙推他胸口，又蹬腿，跑不了，嘴里大骂：“操你妈的，你他妈就是个骗子，变态。”  
圣主停下来：“我现在带你去洗澡，你不要惹我发火，龙不是不吃人肉。”  
瓦龙看他嘴里两排尖牙，立刻就不说话了，几乎是颓丧起来，不作声也不逃了：“可能真的一时半会出不去了。”他想。  
两天后的清晨，在Solaris教徒的护送下，瓦龙坐车离开了这幢别墅。教派里的人私下里说这次这个老板好厉害，和教宗独处了两天。不过从那之后，他们不知道，教宗时常半夜离开湖区，天亮之前又会赶回来。  
倒是瓦龙先生的部下觉得老板工作太辛苦，不然最近怎么一直有黑眼圈？


End file.
